


Meet and Greet

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Strangers, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: The Homelander takes a shine to a hand-picked fan at a meet and greet.KINKTOBER DAY 12PROMPT: MASTURBATION





	Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I thought my first The Boys piece would be Billy Butcher. Nope. Not at all. This diabolical fucker decided to be first.
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 12  
PROMPT: MASTURBATION

"Homelander..." Her voice was soft awe as she watched him approach down the hall. She stood with a group of handpicked applicants to meet the erstwhile American defender.  
The girl to her right elbowed her side. "Don't gawk. You look like a fish."  
She swallowed and looked down at the floor. "Right, sorry."  
"Don't apologize to me." She sneered.  
The red boots stopped right in front of them. Her gaze traveled up his blue clad legs, lingering for a second on his crotch long enough to notice the codpiece twitch. She swallowed at his chest then looked in his face.  
Homelander smiled and her heart skipped. "Hello there."  
"H-Hi." She tried to smile but was finding it hard to breath.  
"And what's your name?"  
The girl to her right seized the opportunity. "I'm Molly."  
Homelander turned to the girl, but his eyes lingered on her though. "Well, hello, Molly."  
"Homelander, it is an honor to meet you. I was on the bridge the day you held it up when it collapsed."  
"I'm glad you survived." He smiled again but it didn't meet his eyes even though they scrunched at the corners with it. Molly apparently didn't notice, but she did. His eyes flicked to her, darkening as the pupils dilated.  
"Homelander, if you'll follow me..." The assistant held out her arm, ushering him into a posh sitting room set up for the 'meet and greet in a relaxed atmosphere'.  
Another assistant came back to the queue. "Alright, we're gonna take you back one at time for about fifteen to twenty minutes. We ask that you don't touch Homelander. Do not ask for hugs. Handshakes are fine. Do not ask about his personal life. Do not ask about Queen Maeve. Are we understood?"  
The group assented. A third assistant joined the second. "And I'd like to remind you of the NDAs you all signed." The group assented again. A fourth assistant opened the door to the sitting room and waved over the third, whispering in his ear. He nodded then returned to the group. He leaned and spoke softly to the second assistant, pointing at names on the list and rearranging their order.  
"He's sure?" The third assistant shrugged. "Alright, first up, Molly."  
The girl practically preened out of her skin. "Right this way." The third assistant led the girl to the room. She happened a glance over her shoulder with a grin like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.  
One by one, the assistants took each person back until four hours later, she was the last one. "You're up." Her belly flipped as she approached the room, rubbing her hands on her jeans as she began to sweat nervously. "Relax. It's only twenty minutes with America's hero."  
She stepped into the room and the assistant closed the door behind her. She looked at the sitting area but it was empty. She looked around the room to find Homelander, standing and facing the wall. He turned to her and smiled.  
"Come sit." The first assistant ushered her over to the couch. "Now, remember your instructions?" She nodded. "I'll be right over here if you have any questions."  
Homelander beamed as he turned around. "Actually, Sarah, can you give us a moment alone?"  
"A-alone?" The assistant looked from the hero to the girl.  
"Yes, alone, Sarah. I highly doubt a girl will be any danger to me. She passed security, did she not?"  
"She did."  
"Then what is there to be worried about?" He raised an eyebrow, opening his hands then tapping them together lightly.  
The assistant nodded. "Of course, sir. Sorry, sir."  
"No problem." Homelander walked the assistant to the door. "I'll call for you when we're done." The assistant opened her mouth to protest but Homelander shut the door in her face. "Now, where were we?" He turned to her and smiled. "You seemed quite in awe of me earlier."  
"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry for so blatantly staring at you."  
He waved it off. "I'm used to it." He sat down on the couch next to her. "It was more your reaction to being caught doing so that intrigued me."  
"Sir?"  
He stretched his arm over the back of the couch and scooted closer. "I like that." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and urged her closer. She bit her lip nervously and shifted until her body lined his.  
"I thought we weren't supposed to ask for hugs."  
"Did you ask?"  
"Well, no."  
"Then you haven't broken any rules." She looked up at him with wide doe eyes. "God, you really a sweet little thing, aren't you?"  
"I don't understand?"  
He grinned and shook his head. "Of course, you wouldn't." His gloved thumb rubbed over her shoulder. "Little one, I could smell you as I walked up." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Fuck, you smell so sweet. I bet you taste even sweeter."  
"Homelander, I-"  
He shushed her. "How many times have you made yourself cum with these two fingers and thought of me?" He gently lifted her hand. She licked her lips then parted them as he bent the rest of fingers down and sucked her pointer and middle finger into his mouth. She whimpered and he looked at her with the darkest eyes she'd ever seen.  
"I don't know. Probably more than is healthy."  
He grinned again then sucked her fingers back into his mouth. "Would you show me?"  
"I don't think I'm-" She glanced at the door.  
He took her chin and turned her to face him. "We have all the time we want. No one is going to bother us." He reached for the button of her jeans. "Now...you want to show me, don't you?"  
She swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir."  
"Good...good girl." He patted his long lean thigh. "Sit like a good girl."  
"Should I...should I take off my jeans?"  
He shook his head. "Not necessary." She shimmied them down enough to give her room. She straddled his thigh, laying back against him. She offered him her fingers again and he eagerly sucked them into his mouth. Her glistening lips parted as his tongue massaged the digits. His arm around her shoulder dropped to massage her breast. "Now, little one. Make yourself cum." He took her hand and put it between her legs.  
She swallowed and nodded. She parted her pussy lips. He'd been right. She'd been wet as soon as he'd walked up the hall. He was fucking hot. And he smelled so fucking good. She turned her face into his neck. He pressed his to her forehead.  
"Keep going..."  
Her hips rolled as she worked her fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She closed her eyes briefly, searing this moment into her memory. Like she'd ever fucking forget it. Her arousal and his saliva made it easier for her to rub her clit in slow circles.  
His gloved hand slipped up her shirt, pulling down the cup of her bra to free her breast. "You are so sweet, little girl." His hot breath tickled her ear and she moaned. "Look sweet, smell sweet, sound sweet...I bet you taste it..." His jaw dropped open, he palmed his cock as he watched her hand work between her legs.  
Her panties were white fucking lace. He rucked up her shirt. The bra matched. He tugged her other breast free of the pure lace. Her hip and her ass rubbed against the codpiece but he could feel it. His cock stiffened in its prison.  
"Put your fingers in your cunt." She stopped rubbing her clit to do as he said. Her body rocked as she pumped her fingers in and out. He pulled her hand to his mouth and sucked her fingers clean. He groaned around the digits. "Fuck, you even taste sweet, little one." He released her hand. "I wanna hear you cum. Will you do that for me?"  
"Yes, Homelander."  
"Good girl." He plucked her nipples between his gloved fingers as her own fingers went back to work, tugging on the puckered and stiffened buds. Her breath grew heavy as she rubbed her clit in faster circles, putting more pressure on it. "That's a girl. You're so close...you know that. Does that turn you on? That I know you're about to cum but your body doesn't yet."  
"Oh fuck...yes. Yes, Homelander." She humped her hand, grinding her body into his muscular thigh. He gripped her breast, scraping his teeth lightly against her temple. He bumped her once, twice. She looked up at him.  
"Fuck..." He swallowed. Her lust blown eyes were half-lidded. Her mouth dropped open. Her face flushed. He darted forward and swallowed down her cries as she came. His tongue swept into her mouth and dominated hers, stealing her breath. She whimpered, her fingertips digging into the fabric of his suit. He pulled away abruptly then devoured her fingers, growling as he sucked her juices of the trembling flesh.

The door opened, startling the assistants. "It's been a pleasure. You need anything. You just give a shout."  
"Yes, sir." She smiled. She looked over her shoulder as an assistant escorted them in different directions. Homelander did the same. Their eyes met, his dark and possessing. She wouldn't need to shout. He'd find her when he wanted.  
"Was it everything you thought it would be?"  
"No." The assistant startled. "It was so much better."


End file.
